Remnant Legacy
by Wulfstorm
Summary: As each generation falls, another builds up upon the remnants its predecessors. As he enters into the magical world, Harry Potter will learn to use these remnants to overcome the trails he will face on his way to his destiny, will help along the way. A progressively powerful Harry. HarryXmulti.
1. Chapter 1

**With great pleasure, WulfStorm presents:**

 **Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

Follow the Gray Cobblestone Road

The day was shaping out to be an interesting, eye-opening experience for Harry Potter. The day before, his whole world had been turned by a giant of a man entering into the shack he and his 'relatives' were staying the night to avoid the mysterious letters that had been appearing for over a week. Said giant the proceeded to tell him about a world of magic, that he was not only a part of, but his parents, whom he had never known of, were as well. The word "surprising" didn't even cover his feelings, and now not only was he going to what seemed to be a prestigious school, but he was well known in this world; even, dare he think it, beloved.

As he walked with Hagrid to the wizarding bank of Gringotts, Harry felt that this was only the beginning of the best day of his life. As the pair strode down Diagon Alley Harry looked at the different buildings, sights and people dressed in robes of all sorts of colors. Harigd just chuckled, "I know overwhelming ain't it?"

Harry could only nod, "I could wander here for days." He said.

Hagrid nodded "Maybe later, righ now we need to get yer school stuff."

At this Harry visibly deflated "but I don't have any money, Vernon and Petunia already made it clear that they don't want any 'freakishness' in their home."

"Now stop that! Of course you have money, its right there" Hagrid said, pointing towards the bank in front of them.

As they entered, Harry saw an inscription on the floor that read:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _  
_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed_ _  
_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _  
_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _  
_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _  
_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _  
_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _  
_ _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said" Hagrid began as they approached the counters of the bank, "ye'll be mad to rob Gringotts." The counters were manned by small, molted creatures with long fingers, noses and ears with beady, black eyes.

"Gobins, crafty creatures, you mind yer manners Harry, ye'll learn that most wizards see anything that ain't human as beneath them."

The goblin looked up at them "yes?" he said expectantly.

"Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin gave an exasperated look at the giant, leaning over the desk at Harry "And does Mr. Potter have his key?" He said.

"Ah, I got it here abouts." Hagrid said ad began to sort through his pockets, the goblin directed his gaze towards the large man before sitting back in his chair with a huff.

Harry chose to speak, "umm, good day Mr. Goblin." He said nervously.

The goblin gave him a small smile at the attempt at politeness, "and a good day to you Mr. Potter, this is the first time you have seen a goblin I take it?"

Harry nodded, "actually, I just found out I'm a wizard this morning." Harry said excitedly.

He goblin's eyebrows raised "Truly? The magical community is under the impression that you were raised and trained as a magical child."

Harry shook his head, "no I lived with my muggle relatives and they don't like magic that much."

"Perhaps some introductory courses are called for, hmm?"

Before Harry could answer to this, Hagrid interrupted, "ah here's the little devil," pulling out a small key and handing it to the goblin.

After examining the key for authenticity, the goblin frowned, glancing at the large man, " why do you have Mr. Potter's key?"

Hagrid looked confused, "Professor Dumbledore gave me it to help pay for Harry's things."

"Be that as it may, it is Mr. Potter's key, should he not have it?"

Hagrid looked like he was going to protest, but Harry spoke up, "please Hagrid, it's mine, let's call it a birthday present; it would be my first." The boy said pleading. Hagrid sighed, but nodded, with that they were escorted by another goblin named Griphook. Together the two wizards and goblin took a mine cart ride that Harry found exciting, but Hagrid seemed to get sick during the ride. Finally, they came to a vault to use Harry's new key; as the door opened, light spilled out and Harry found himself facing piles of gold, silver and copper higher than him.

"All yours." Hagrid said.

"Well at least your trust vault." Griphook said, "money that has been set aside by your parents for the use of your upkeep and schooling, until you are of age to take up the title of Head of House." He explained seeing Harry's confused expression. Harry nodded and took enough gold to fill his pockets. After they boarded the cart again, they shot off until they came to another vault, upon reaching it, Griphook slid a finger down the door which dissolved.

"If anyone except a Gingotts goblin were to do that they would be sucked inside." The goblin said to Harry.

"How often do you check if anyone has?" the boy asked.

"About once every ten years or so." Was the reply

"Bit harsh don't you think."

"Goblins do not take kindly to thieves Mr. Potter; if we found anyone in there, they would meet a fate worse than death."

During the exchange Hagrid had retrieved a small, grubby package with a solemn look. Upon being asked about it Hagrid shook his head muttering about it being 'more than me job' his eyes never leaving the package. Deciding to let things go, Harry merely nodded.

The ride back was uneventful aside from Hagrid getting cart sick on the way back. As they reached the main lobby Harry heard a voice call out to him, "Mr. Potter, a moment if you would." Turning, Harry saw the same goblin that had greeted them earlier. The goblin marched to him and took his hand "Mr. Potter, you mentioned that you had just been informed of you heritage early this morning; if you are available before you leave for Hogwarts we would be happy to help you with the transition with a few lessons if you have the time." Harry thanked him as they exchanged grips; Hagrid quickly hurried Harry out of the bank.

Once they were out Hagrid said "alright Harry, now to get all yeh need fer school; got your list, good, let's see what's first?"

So they went purchasing all sorts of things such as dragon skin gloves; ('they don't mean penguin' Hagird had said) books on different subjects, and a pewter cauldron, Harry had learned that Hagrid would only purchase things as they were listed.

Later Hagrid sent him to be fitted for his robes while he went to by Harry a birthday present,. During the fit, he met a blonde haired boy who came off as arrogant and only seemed to care if Harry's parents were magical or not. Soon, Hagird had returned with said present which turned to be a beautiful snowy owl with amber eyes, Harry was of course overwhelmed and had trouble voicing his thanks, but Hagird seemed to understand.

Finally, it was time to purchase a wand, something that Harry had been looking forward to all day. They came to the front of a shop with a sign reading: _**Ollivander**_ _ **'s- Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C**_. As they entered the shop, they saw a middle-aged severe looking woman with dark hair pulled into a tight bun wearing a green robe. Beside her a girl about Harry's age with bushy brown hair, who was being handed a wand by an old man with moon-like eyes.

"Perfect Miss Granger, vine wood and dragon heartstring, this will serve you well; that will be seven galleons please" Raising his head, the old man called out "just a moment! Ah Mr. Hagrid its been some time, oak and unicorn hair, shame it was broken; you still have the pieces?"

Hagrid awkwardly shuffled about and twisted his umbrella with his hands, Harry was sure he knew where those pieces had ended up. The graying woman turned towards the large man, "Good day Hagrid, I was just seeing to Miss Granger's school needs; can I assume that you accomplished the task that the headmaster?" She asked

Hagrid nodded, "just got it, anyhow nice to meet you Miss Granger, fist year muggle born I take it?" The girl nodded extending her hand.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

"Well that's great; you hear that Harry, Hermione is going to Hogwarts too!" Hagrid said turning to Harry, who smiled.

McGonagall's eyes widened, "Hagrid… is that really him? My goodness he looks just like James, except Lilly's eyes, hello Mr. Potter, I am Minerva McGonagal, I will be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, I knew your parents, and I know they would have given anything to be here on this day." She said kindly

Harry nodded shyly, not sure how to respond to this information, luckily the other incoming 1st year came up to introduce herself, easing the atmosphere. A throat being cleared alerted the group to the shopkeeper standing patiently "I have no problem with this conversation, but I would like to get Mr. Potter fitted for his wand."

The other occupants of the shop flushed before Harry walked up to the counter and the wandmaker started his work, first starting with having Harry try different wands, which started with property damage; first it was some of the ceramics being destroyed then the cabinets. While this was happening, the two Hogwarts staff went over to a corner to talk, "So how did the retrieval go?" McGonagall asked glancing at the young pair.

"Barely any trouble, err might 've lost me temper, muggles never told Harry about anything; didn't tell him about magic, they hate our world, told him Lilly and James died in a car crash."

The older woman shook her head, "I warned him, I warned Albus about leaving him with those muggles; he looks underfed."

Hagrid nodded, "yeah looked like he didn't get much, their son was a porker thought, tried to eat the cake I made Harry." McGonagall was grave, making a mental note to imform Dumbledore about this.

Shaking her head, she looked at the soon-to-be students as Harry tried another wand and blasted apart the shelves, Granger watching with interest and Ollivander enjoying the process of a difficult customer, "he's certainly powerful, who does he take after?"

"Mostly Lilly, though he does have his moments like 'is da."

The chandelier broke, Ollivander summoned a shield to protect the children and with another wave of his wand repaired everything; after which he retreated to the back of his shop, muttering. The two Hogwarts staff continued. "So how about Her-mio, er."

"Hermione" his coworker supplied.

"Right, so how did her parents take the introduction?"

"You know, that's the odd thing, her parents didn't seem surprised about the existence of our world or what their daughter was, expecting it in fact, over all it seems that there will be no problems with the transition."

"Huh, she reminds me o' Lilly at 'er age don't she?"

"aye" McGonagall's face softened briefly, "So excited and willing to learn, a perfect student, she'll do well with Fillius or myself."

At this Ollivander had finally returned from the back of his shop, bringing out a wand. Having Harry try it, emitting a shower of red and gold sparks which proved it to be a match, earning sheers from the rest of the shop's occupants. After, Ollivader was muttering "curious, very curious."

Harry noticing this asked: "Sorry sir, but what do you mean by curious?"

The aged man turned his moon-like eyes to Harry, "I remember every wand I've sold, every single one. It just so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave just one other. I find it curious that you would be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." This was meet with gasps, Ollivander waited for the others to quiet down before continuing, "I think we can expe3ct great things from you Mr. Potter, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did many great things, terrible yes, but great none the less."

Unnerved Harry quickly purchased the wand and left with the rest of the group.

After that Harry and Hagrid bid farewell to Hermione and Professor McGonagall with a promise between the two children to meet at school.

After finishing getting Harry's supplies Hagrid had taken them to a nearby station so Harry could take a train back to the Dursleys. Before the large man left, he gave Harry a train ticket to board the Hogwarts express, which was the train that ferried the students to the school, "Now Harry,"  
Hagrid had said, "Keep hold to your ticket, keep it safe yer gonna need it to board, ok? I'll see you when you get off at Hogwarts station."

Harry had nodded and looked at the piece of paper and noticed something peculiar: "Hagrid this ticket says 'Platform 9 ¾, there's no such place is there?" as he looked up Hagrid was gone.

'And he's gone' Harry thought, 'Great.'

Running a hand through his hair, harry considered his options, either go back to the Durselys and be feared and hated for another month or so, or- he paused, or take the goblins up on there offer, Harry still had many questions about the magical world and he had a feeling that molted creatures were the only ones that could, or rather, would answer them. Turing on his heel, the young wizard began to make his way to Diagon Alley and the answers he sought.

 **A/N: Hello all, this is my second story, I know some of you are wondering about the title yes? To answer, when I began writing this story I had never watched RWBY, however I since watched it and have since enjoyed the story and look forward to season 4. As such I wanted to dedicate the beginning of this story to the Monty Oum Project to start with a new idea for any type of hobby. Also I just want to recognize all the writers like Rowling and Oum, who took a chance on an idea with creating new worlds and remaking old stories to fit a rising generation, may their own legacies last.**

 **This will be a progressively powerful Harry story; meaning that he would be all powerful all of a sudden, but will gain multiple resources during his time at Hogwarts. Also, this will be a HarryXmulti story with the members being introduces as the story goes on. I will also try and write notes at the end of each chapter- starting with the next chapter on my views of each girl and their roles in this genre of FanFiction as I have seen as a reader your and other author's works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **Two Months Later**

Harry made his way toward platform 9 3/4 , moving as inconspicuously as one could, pushing a large trolley with a caged owl. As he took time to behold the scarlet engine that would take him to his future, when a voice cut thought his thoughts, "yes, yes, the train is pretty, now can we get on it, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned towards the voice and faced a petite, copper-haired girl, her skin was slightly bronzed, as though she had spent plenty of time out in the sun, with jade eyes. Her clothing consisting of pants, a blouse and black boots.

Harry smiled at his friend of a little over two months, "you don't have to call me that Jazz, you can call me Harry." The dark-haired boy said.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "And I've told you my name is Jasmine, get it thought you think skull." The now named Jasmine said glaring, causing Harry to put his hands up in surrender. The pair continued onward, passing an aged woman wearing a stuffed vulture on her hat scolding a meek, chubby child their age.

As they went to have their luggage put on board, a pair of fiery-haired twins came to help them. As they did so, they Harry could help but noticed their eyes flicking towards this scar, which he was starting to get tired of; noticing their one of them spoke:

"Are you-" said one

"him?" Fish shed the other.

"Who?" Harry said confused.

"Harry Potter!" they said as one.

"Oh yeah, him; I mean yes I am." Harry said, slightly off-balance.

"Wicked." They said in unison.

Harry thanked the twins before rejoining Jasmine on the train. They spent a few minutes looking for a suitable compartment for themselves, until Harry spotted a familiar mane of bushy brown hair. Knocking before proceeding though, letting Hermione know someone was coming in, "hey is it okay for us to join you?" he asked politely

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading until she recognized Harry before smiling and indicating a spot saying "please do."

As he was getting seated and making sure that Hedwig was comfortable, earning a soft coo from the owl, he heard Hermione start to speak to the other girl, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to met you, are you a friend of Harry's? Are you muggleborn like me, what classes are you excited about?"

She said this all at a rapid pace, leaving the other two confused for a moment until Jasmine spoke: "Firstly, the pleasure's all mine miss Granger, Mr. Potter and I spent the last months together: I am not from a muggle family, but I am the first from my immediate family to attend Hogwarts; finally, I suppose I would be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Shaking hands, with the other girl, before asking Harry what house he'll be in, "not sure really, my parents were both Gryffindor's, but I don't see a problem with any other the houses really, you?" he said redirecting the question back.

Before she could answer the compartment door opened and a pudgy-faced boy with black hair entered, "has anyone seen a toad?" he asked worried the shook their heads, "Oh gran's gonna kill me." He winced.

"Do you need help finding him?" Harry asked kindly, the boy nodded vigorously. Harry looked towards the girls, "I'll come too." Hermione volunteered.

"I'm staying, someone needs to make sure our things are left alone." The cooper haired girl said, before opening a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and settling back into her seat.

"Alright, look after Hedwig for me then?" he asked. She grunted in answer.

As they left the compartment they felt the train begin to move. As they went along the cars they learnt the boy's name was Neville Longbottom a name he recognized from his parent's wills, the two began talking, and found out they were god brothers thought their mothers. Eventually they found a prefect with fiery red hair, who arrogantly questioned them about not being in a compartment; Hermione quickly intervened explaining Neville's situation. With a pitying, condescending look, the prefect pointed his wand " _accio, toad"_ an toad flew into his hands before thrusting it into Neville's hands, telling the soon-to-be first years to get back to their compartment.

The made their way back inviting Neville to join them, brushing aside any excuses he tired to come up with. As they entered they found that there were two more occupants then there were previously. Turing to Jasmine, Harry raised an eyebrow, surprisingly before she could say anything, Neville addressed the new pair: "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, it's good to see you again, were you searching for me?" he asked, a tone of practiced formality in his voice.

One of the girls shook her head. "no were just searching for an available compartment, aren't you going to introduce us Mr. Longbottom?" the dark haired girl answered.

Neville turned to indicate the new arrivals, "everyone, this is Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis or houses Greengrass and Davis." First indicating the one who spoke and then her brunette friend. Introductions were made and everyone then spent the next hour in learning about each other. Hermione, Daphne and Tracy had started a conversation, discussing the wizarding world's nobility system; ending with offers of tutoring Hermione in wizarding politics, in exchange for information about the muggle world. The compartment opened, this time the same blonde boy that Harry had met at Madame Malkins came in, flowed by two burly boys their age.

"I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment." The leader said giving off an air of arrogance as he looked at the compartment's occupants.

Harry rose, "and you are?"

The blonde extended a hand, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

Harry shook it, "Why exactly were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to formally welcome you as a fellow student and to help guide you through our society; you'll find out that there are some at Hogwarts you'll do rather as not to associate with." He said, glancing at Hermione and Jasmine.

"Thank you, thought I feel I can tell between who to associate with and who to not." Harry said blithely before taking the hand. With a nod, Malfoy left the compartment; his flunkey following in his wake.

A giggle came for behind Harry, "impressive Potter, I almost thought that you were going to reject him outright." Daphne said, a smirk on her face.

Harry shrugged, "I was just humoring him, besides I was taught that it's better to make allies first, you can make enemies latter." Jasmine gave him a knowing look at that; to which he gave her a wink.

Most of the compartment seemed impressed by the show of tact, the rest of the ride passed quickly and the new friends changed into their school robes.

As they exited the train, Harry heard a familiar booming: "first years over 'ere, first years with me; ah hello Harry, good trip I hope?" Harry nodded.

The large man soon gathered the rest of Harry's classmates and led the group to a dock with a series of boats waiting in the water, "No more tha four to a boat. C'mon!" The students separated and claimed the boats; along the way a red head hand fallen into the lake before being fished out by the large man. Finally, the first years marched towards the castle door with Hagrid leading. The large man raised a first and knocked on the doors three times.

The door opened.

 **Hey all, just got done with applying for graduation for university and still writing!**

 **Hermione- Her role in harem fanfiction is diverse depending what an author wants to do with her. Some authors use the excuse of this genre to try and humble her, whether that takes the form of making her less bossy/pushy or having her doubt herself because of comparing herself to the other women or having her adjust to a foreign society by learning their rules, often coming with trial and error. As for types, she's played as being the reluctant addition because of poor self-image or having to share Harry this is often resolved due to assurances from Harry and/or encouragement from the other girls. The other takes the form of the initiator, mostly due to marriage contracts imposed on Harry due to the parents being friends with Lilly and James (this sometimes includes her) or because of his status. This causes Hermione to take a more advisitorial role to help Harry to divide between who wants him for who he is as 'just' Harry and those who are obsessed with The-Boy-Who-Lived; as well as encouraging Harry to give certain girls an honest chance to see which is which.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **Before I get on with the chapter, I would like to address something: reviews. Now this isn't something about negative reviews, I just wanted to ask for your help with my writing, so from here on out, I'll be responding only to reviews spanning beyond a compliment.**

 **Geetac- For this story I'll be using the latter version that I referred to.**

Chapter 3- The song of Sorting

The sever figure of Professor McGonagall appeared. "The First years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagird, I'll take them now." The aged witch said, motioning her college into the castle, then lead the students inside. Once they were in the foyer McGonagall addressed them, "In a moment you will pass through these doors and be sorted into the four houses : Gryffindor, Ravencalw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; all prestigious houses with a long line of notable witches and wizards. During you time here you house will be you home, you housemates you family and should be regarded as such. Achievements and success will earn you house points, misconduct will lose points; on behalf of the Hogwarts Staff I wish you all good luck."

With that she opened the doors and lead the first years into the Great Hall they passed through the middle of the four tables that line the room. Overhead hundreds of candles provided illumination to the hall; the celling projected a view showed that this was indeed a magic school. "I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that it's enchanted to show the night's sky" Hermione said, clearly awed at the sight.

"That may be, but reading about something and actually seeing it is quite different." Jasmine said, looking the same.

They found themselves at the foot of the staff table, where McGonagall had place a stool with a tattered black hat with a wide brim. The hat twitched and through a rip it began ot sing:

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Clapping filled the air as McGonagall returned carrying a roll of parchment and called out for a 'Hanna Abbot' who was sorted into Hufflepuff. And so it went with students were called out, the hat was placed on their heads and they were sorted into one of the houses.

Tracy was soon sorted into Slytherin, as she walked off the stage, her robes shifted from a blank form to the green and silver of the house of serpents. Soon Hermione and Daphne were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. "Jewelhart, Jasmine." The bronzette stepped up to the hat. A few minutes and some of the students began to murmur, worried. Suddenly the hat seemed to come to a decision:

"Ravenclaw!" Jasmine smiled at the others before making her way toward the indicated table.

The sorting continued with an even spread of students being added to each house, including a set of twins being sorted into different houses. Finally, Harry knew it was coming:

"Potter, Harry" At once murmurs began to rise as he strode towards the hat, once he put it one all went silent.

 _"_ _Ah Mr. Potter, I've been waiting to meet you."_

"Who's there? Where are you?"

 _"_ _Hush Mr. Potter, I am the sorting hat, this is how I make my decisions; so shall we begin?"_ the hat said gently.

"Yes sir."

 _"_ _Respectful, that's good, let's take a peek then… Brave, very brave life you've lived so far; a sense of duty and honor, like you mother yes; hardworking and tireless; not a bad mind, eager to learn. You want to prove yourself. Cunning as well; now where to put you? Let's see you can work long and hard but, you don't trust easily so Hufflepuff is out; you are slightly ambitious, but only to the point of making people notice you, I don't advise Slytherin then. On the same note your eagerness to learn isn't purely academic I see; my decision is clear:_ Gryffindor!"

Harry removed the hat and headed towards the table, his robe turning red and gold after he was seated the red-haired twins clapped him on the back while Hermione gave him a quick hug.

Soon the sorting closed with 'Zabini, Blaise' going into Slytherin. With that an ancient man with a flowing white beard and flamboyant robes stood up to address the congregation: "welcome all to another year of Hogwarts, before we dig into this delicious feast I have a few notices that I must address, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you all that magic is not permitted along the hallways; the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to students." At this he seemed to aim a glance at the twins before continuing "Additionally, the 3rd floor corridor is forbidden to anyone that does not wish to die a painful death; with that I'll leave you all with a few choice words: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" Leaving the whole hall with an assortment of expressions ranging from grinning to dumbfounded.

"Is he mad?" Harry wondered out loud.

"He's a genius, a bit mad yeas, I'm Percy by the way." An older red head; probably was the twins' brother.

Soon Harry and the rest of the first years were led up a series of staircases to a portrait of an obese lady in a pink dress, who asked for a password before opening and allowing the students to clamber up through. Percy soon directed them towards their dorms and Harry bid Hermione goodnight. Soon Harry became acquainted with his dorm mates: Dean, a dark-skinned boy it positive disposition, Seamus, Irish with the stereotypical temper but, an all-around nice guy. Then there was Ronald Weasley a red head that attempted to dominate all of Harry's attention as soon as they met. Had Harry been the shy boy that had craved attention a few months before, he may have welcomed him with open arms. As it was Ronald came off as annoying, his attempts at getting into Harry's good graces did him no favors either.

After the rest of the boys had fallen asleep Harry sat stroking Hedwig, lightly running a finger over her head, softly telling the owl about his day, new friends and all else she wasn't there for; earing an affectionate nip before the owl flew off to the school owlery. Harry laid down on his bed, enjoying the simple comfort of a soft place to sleep as he drifted off; dreaming about his new life.

As the rest of his staff filtered out of his office Albus Dumbledore fluidly slipped off his grandfatherly smile for his normal stoic expression.

'So we can finally begin.' He thought. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, savoring the sweet and sour flavor.

Suddenly, his body seized and he began to cough violently, taking a handkerchief he spat; examining the contents showed a mixture of phlegm and blood, shaking his head he once again cursed his foolish brother and his thrice blasted curse that brought him down to this state. Looking over, his eyes landed on the phoenix perched in front of his desk glaring at him with a 'you deserve this' look, "Stupid bird" he grumbled as he regarded the files in front of him, all pertaining to one Harry Potter, the boy who shoed so much potential and would be integral in ridding him of Abaforth's curse. Shame the boy would have to die along the way, but all in all it would serve the "Greater Good."

Albus lived by two creeds: the world is his oyster and existed as such; the other pertained to the Dumbledore family motto: " _Es ist immer die versteckte Klinge, die durchbohrt"_ or It is always the hidden blade that pierces; its what lead to the whole personal of the great, kind and wise mage that he used as a front, leading the title bestowed upon him: "Leader of The Light".

Now, to begin this next phase of the plan revolving around the boy; observed and find ways of sheparding him. He chuckled at the thought, he was after all in the education business, it was his duty as they boy's headmaster. In the meantime they would rest then he would start and not make any mistakes like he had with Tom; Potter would stay under his control and would do anything for "The Light":

Even becoming a martyr.

 **So yeah, this is my take on an evil Dumbledore. Thoughts?**

 **Luna- Honestly, Luna is one of the most unusual subjects in Harry Potter fanfiction in general: She's sweet, quirky and insightful; not all necessary in that order. She's usually used to bring some insight and/or levity to a story and helps deliver the point an author wants to make. Also, she's often made into a seeress to explain her usual manner. In Harem Fanfiction she more often than not the one who comes up with the idea of making a harem for Harry and finds girls, usually those close to him to join; all the while rationalizing away any negative views and such against Harry being with more than one girls; whether that or she's the girl who joins the group because she just loves being our precious little cinnamon roll.**

 **On another note, my niece came early yesterday so my whole family is celebrating the occasion and I'll be expecting my own birthday at the end of the week, so yay me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **Arnold DeVillena- I'll have Neville replace Ron; and yes Ron is very annoying, he's kind of expressed that way in the early HP books.**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

Chapter 4- New Starts

Harry awoke and after a brief shower, headed down to the Great Hall, on the way he met up with Jasmine stifling a yawn. "So how's the Raven Nest?" he asked using a common mokier for the Ravenclaw house dorms.

She shrugged, "not bad, quiet mostly, they have their own library; entrance is weird, asks riddles when you want to come in, probably a mental exercise. How's the Lion's Den?"

"Cushy, members are a bit loud, wouldn't be hand to fade into the background if I didn't have this." He said pointing towards his scar.

As he finished, they entered the Great hall, quickly finding Hermione and Daphne, he raised a hand in greeting, once at the table he started to eat his breakfast. As the first years ate McGonagall passed out the schedules, a short glance showed that she would be their first class at Hogwarts. Now only one problem remained: "How do I find the class?" he asked aloud.

"Page 192 of _Hogwarts: A History_." Turing, he saw Hermione sitting with said book propped against a jar of pumpkin juice (wizards drank pumpkin juice, strange), "I'll show you once breakfast is done."

Thanking her, Harry continued with the meal. Once finished Harry, Hermione and Jasmine set out for the class, soon the trio entered the classroom only to find a grey tabby with markings around its eyes, giving the impression of glasses. 'So McGonagall is a cat person' Harry thought as they took their seats. The rest of the class filtered in, Gryffindors and Slytheirins, including Daphne who gave them a friendly wave. Once the hour began, the cat leapt off the desk, transforming into their teacher, startling the class. Showing a bit of a smirk, she welcomed the class while turning her desk into a pig that would have earn a blue ribbon at any county fair, before reversing the change. Noticing Harry giving he an amused grin she addressed him: "something funny you wish to share with the class Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry Professor, when I came I I thought you were a cat person, I didn't think that **you** were the cat yourself."

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter, I am what is called an animagnus: a witch or wizard capable of transforming into an animal at will; we will discuss this subject in detail in you third year.

She passes out matchsticks to each student and instructed them in how to turn the pieces of wood into metal pins, the rest of the period was spend in trying to perform the feat. About ten minutes into this Ronald and Seamus burst into the class only to be reprimanded the strict teacher. Soon the class ended with Harry and his friends showing any progress, earning a few points for their houses and a small smile from their teacher.

So the day went with meeting their different teachers. Professor Flitwick, the diminutive charms teacher, who Harry head heard of during his time with the goblins and was instructed to seek him out to continue his combat lessons as well as any teaching he had received under the goblins.

Professor Quirell, who he had me in the small pub that lead to Diagon alley, stuttered constantly and stank of garlic; supposedly due to a vampire who had a vendetta against him. Except for a few lessons, which amounted to common sense, the class was largely useless.

Professor Binns, was a literal ghost teacher, making the fact that he could pass through objects, in his case the blackboard, aside from that the teacher donned on about goblin rebellions, ignored anyone who presented conflicting views (Jasmine and Harry), and easily put most of the class asleep with in the first 15 minutes, the only ones left were either devoted Ravenclaws, Harry and Hermione.

Suffice to say, Harry found it more productive to do self-study for both Defense and History.

Later, Harry and company headed down to the dungeons for his first potions class with Severus Snape: potions master of Hogwarts and infamous head of house for Slytheirn, from what Harry had heard from the upper years, he favored his own students while taking off massive amounts of points from the other houses over the course of the school year. Soon the students found themselves in a cold, dank classroom with only a few candles lit to provide any kind of heat/illumination. At each desk Harry recognized a set-up similar to a gas stove with caldrons held over where the flame would be. Harry sat at a desk with Hermione, Daphne with Tracy, Neville, unfortunately with Ronald.

The professor strode into the room with black, billowing robes, "There will be no silly wand waving in this classroom. Now I don't expect you to understand the art of potion making, the simmer of a cauldron or the precision needed for the upper echelons of my instruction." This that Severus Snape began calling roll, the tone this was done in clearly showed them how he thought of his career was well as all of them; beneath him. Once he reached Harrys name said boy got a chill up his spine that had nothing to do with the room's temperature. "I am here to instruct you in the art of potion brewing if you're not the usual batch of dunderheads I have to deal with I will be able to teach you how to brew madness and put a stopper to death. He paused to let his words sink in, listening to the familiar scratch of quills. he directed his gaze to Harry Potter. The boy was the image of his dammed father, even more painful to him was the boy had _her_ eyes. "well then let's see what precious prince Potter knows.' He said to himself.

"Potter!" the greasy haired man shouted.

"Yessir?" The boy said looking up from his notes.

"What would I get from an infusion of wormwood and powered root of asphodel?"

"Sorry sir, no idea."

Snape sneered "fame isn't everything it seems, let's try again; where would you find a beazoar if I asked you to?"

This one Harry knew "The stomach of a goat sir."

Snape gave a sight frown "What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, also known as aconite."

"Not bad, very well, the instructions are on the board; failure to do so will lead to you injury." He waved his wand to make instructions appear and spent the rest of the class sneering and taking shots at the student at any chance he could get. Eventually, something had to give. Ronald Weasley has somehow caused his cauldron to melt, splashing the liquid in side on himself and poor Neville, causing the boys to erupt with boils.

"Stupid fools! The assignment was to make a potion to cure boils, not cause them! Out with you both; ten points from Gryffindor each!" Snape bellowed before rounding on Harry, "Thought you could have Longbottom and Weasley mess up to make yourself look better, eh Potter?"

"What?" Harry said, understandably confused at the teacher's aggression.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, class dismissed." The greasy man declared, before billowing out the classroom.

Later that night after Harry finished his assignments for the day, he spent time with Hedwig, telling the owl about his day; a habit they had formed during the past month; he told her about the kinds of magic he was learning, and his opinions of his teachers thus far. "well girl, I need to get to bed, see you in the morning." He carefully wrapped an arm around the owl giving her a hug, receiving an affectionate nip on his ear.

Harry quickly clambered into his four poster bed he quickly fell asleep, looking forward the new day learning about the world that promised a better life and the chance to make his mark in the world.

 **Daphne- Most often, she is portrayed as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts-meaning that she has a cold and aloof attitude; usually versed in the inner workings of wizarding politics, highly intelligent and clever; as benefiting a 'True Slytherin'. Given time though she begins to open up to those she becomes close to. She is a refreshing contrast to Harry and the other girls. Like Luna she is already contracted to Harry to help bring the old wizarding nobility families closer. The main charm of Daphne Greengrass is that she is a largely unknown character in the cannon Potterverse, giving the author the freedom of interpreting her however they see fit. For my purposes, she'll be a cool, smart beauty that prompts a lot of the debates in the group; also she'll work behind the scenes to find legal loopholes to be exploited by Harry and Co.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

Chapter 5-

Lost and Found

The weeks leading up to Halloween were eye opening to Harry as he enjoyed learning about and excelling in the magical world's various subjects. Mainly the reason behind this was during his time being instructed by the goblins, he had be taught many lessons about magical Brittan, not only in what they deemed to be 'practical' (Combat magic) but, also in wizarding politics, mainly about the class system and Harry's place in it. I was as he progressed in his lessons that one of his goblin instructors, Shattermaul noticed something peculiar about the green-eyed wizard: Harry seemed to make a conscious effort to do less than his best. The two had talked and Harry had admitted that due to the fact the Durselys would mistreat him if he did better than Dudley. The aged goblin had since focused on working with his somewhat taller pupil to increase his confidence in himself and the want to actually do his best.

He also was able to make his mark with most of the teachers: McGonagall would often give him a small smile after completing a day's task. The Herbology teacher Professor Sprout took a liking to Harry and Neville due to their skills with plant life. Flitwick was staring to become one of Harry's favorites, the half-goblin had an infections enthusiasm coupled with a desire to impart his knowledge with his students lead to Harry and his friends spending time with the diminutive charms teacher as he taught about goblin history and culture; even better than Binns.

Near the end of the first week of term, Hedwig arrived with an invitation from Hagrid for tea. Harry quickly accepted, thanking his friend and sending the owl off.

That Sunday, Harry, Hermione, Jasmine and Daphne had headed to Hagrid's Hut, which sat on the border towards the Forbidden Forest. As soon as Harry knocked, a loud baying was heard along with Hagrid's voice saying "Back Fang, Back!" The sound of large boots was heard and the door opened a bit, reveling Hagrid's bearded face, "Welcome come in, didn't expect so many, migh be a bit o a squezze."

As soon as they were seated in the various furniture that was in the small hut, introductions were made, while Fang, Hagrid's large hound visited each of the visitors. Hagrid, for his part commented on each of the student's parents. He asked how their classes were going, ne nodded as they gave their impressions on each teacher, though when the subject of Snape came up and his clear dislike for Harry he (poorly) deflected the question; causing Harry to wonder why exactly Snape seemed to hate him on principle.

After a day spent with his friends and finishing the remaining homework, much to Hermione's delight, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room to find this year mates crowded around the notice board. Harry quickly found Seamus, he tapped the Irish boy to get his attention "What's everyone going on about?" he asked.

"Flying lessons next week!" was the response.

Harry thanked Seamus before heading up to the common room to checking with his owl and send his weekly report to Shattermaul and his other teachers.

The following week passed normally, during which Harry learned something a little funny, yet disconcerting about Hermione, she liked to study; no really she sometimes got so focused that she became curt with anyone interrupting her. Harry soon found that she was aggressively trying to read any and all material one the subject of broomstick flying. To her annoyance, the advice the books gave was rudimentary, riling her up more than before. That day, Harry and the rest of the house of courage learned to fear Hermione for two reasons: 1. She got irritated if books did not satisfy her desire to learn and 2. She could rival a dragon if her study time was interrupted for something she had not interest in; as seen when Ronald Weasley made the mistake of knocking the book she had been reading from her hands, resulting in the red head being covered by a multitude of hexes.

Finally, the assigned day came, Harry and his classmates headed out to the school grounds. Once they reached the field, they saw rows of broomsticks laid out, between them a witch with grey, spiky hair and hawk-like eyes stood waiting for them. Unfortunately, Harry saw the Slytherins approaching the site, Daphne gave a friendly wave to Harry and Hermione, recently she had been more open with their friendship, this had mostly come from the fact that she had received letters from her parents, stating they approved of her friendship with Harry due to the elder Greengrasses being friends with the Potters.

Malfoy also greeted Harry with a nod. During the time he had known the young Slytherin, Harry had come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was a slightly smarter version of Dudley, having been spoiled to the point that he used his father's name to intimate others into getting his way. Harry would have already dropped him like a sack of rotten potatoes, except for that old additive: 'keep your friends close and your enemies even close' so he settled for being polite.

Thankfully, the flight instructor decided to start the class: "Hello all, I am Madam Hooch, you instructor for broomstick flying; well what are you waiting for? Pick a broom, hold out you hand and say 'up!'"

"Soon shouts of 'up' filled their air, Harry's instantly shot into his hand, while others didn't have such luck: either barely moving or not at all; including Neville and Hermione. Harry noticed this and leaned over to his friends "They can sense your emotions, you need to be firm with them." He whispered they nodded and soon had their brooms in hand. He looked up to meet the gaze of the teacher, who gave him a nod and a few house points for assisting his classmates.

Soon the first years were standing ready for further instruction. "On my mark, you will push off the ground, hover for a few seconds, then tough back down. Now Three, two, on-" she stopped, when Neville in a fit of nervousness had pushed off too soon and was gaining altitude. With a crack, the broom snapped, leaving Neville to fall to the ground with s sickening crunch. Madam Hooch rushed over to the prone first year, who had begun to whimper. "Broken wrist." She muttered, "Alright you all, I'll take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, the rest of you stay. here. The first person I see will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." She finished, leading the round-faced boy away.

A few seconds passed before laughter was heard, "did you see that fat lump!" Malfoy said, laughing all the while, the less cerebral, including Ronald, following suit. "Oh, what's this, a rememberall, what couldn't Longbottom remember to fall on his fat arse!"

"Shut up Malfoy." A girl of Indian decent said.

"Well, well Patil, didn't know you were into fat crybabies." Pansy Parkinson, a pug-face girl said in a nasal voice; causing the other girl to flush with embarrassment.

This had gone on long enough, "alright Malfoy, you've had your fun, not give it back." Harry said holding out his hand to Malfoy to make the smart decision.

"And why should? I think I'll leave it up in the battlements or on the Astronomy tower, maybe Longbottom will remember not to fall on his fat arse." With that Malfoy took off, demonstrating that he some skill with a broom.

Gritting his teeth, Harry stretched out a hand, calling a broom to his hand, as he mounted he heard Hermione's voice "Harry! You can't! you'll get into trouble and lose the points I got in transfiguration." She said worriedly.

"She's right, Malfoy isn't worth the trouble, we can just report to Hooch when she gets back." The Slytherin ice-queen said in a more calm tone, looking at her fellow housemate with annoyance.

Harry paused the smiled at his friends, "I know, but I hate bullies and Malfoy needs someone to show him he antics won't fly; ha get it?" With that he pushed off into the sky.

Free. He was free; the wind gently caressed his face as any doubt and anxiety slipped from him.

As he came to level with Malfoy, the blond seemed surprised with his peer's ablates with a broom, "Drop it or I'll knock you off your broom Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered "Fine, you want it so bad, the go get it!" he tossed the glass ball towards the grounds.

Time seemed to slow as the rememberall descended, everything fell into perfect clarity. Harry dived, flattening himself against the broom urging it to go faster. Then, mere seconds before he would have crashed to the ground, he pulled up, tightly grasping the object.

The class ran towards him, cheering all the while; Harry felt it was too good to be true.

"Harry Potter!" a voice shouted at them; ah there we go. Professor McGonagall strode towards him, fury outlining her features, "Mr. Potter explain yourself this instant!" the old witch hollered.

"Please professor"

"Enough Miss Granger"

"But, Malfoy…"

"I said enough Miss Patil, now Potter, follow me."

Harry handed the remembral over to Hermione before following the strict witch.

He was lead along staircases and corridors until they were outside the Charms classroom, "Wait here." McGonagall stated, before entering, "Yes, Fillius, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" Was she going to beat him; a magical school advocating corporal punishment, there was some irony there.

Seconds later, she remerged bringing a confused looking Fifth-year boy with her, "Mr. Potter I would like you to meet Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quiddtich team; Mr. Wood I have found you a new seeker." She said smiling, like a cat who had caught a canary.

"I still can't believe Professor McGonagall blackmailed you into joining the Gryffindor team." Hermione was saying sourly. Harry had just finished telling his friends about McGonagall's decision regarding his punishment. The brunette was conflicted about their head of house's decision about his punishment, on the other hand Harry clearly didn't want the attention quidditch would garner him whether he won or not, so she decided the point was moot.

"It could have been worse thought. You were lucky it was McGonagall saw you; any other teacher would have given you detentions for the month. Also, what were you thinking?! I though we agreed that you would do something like that!" Jasmine berated the dark haired boy, she had heard about the incident from her house mates; suffice to say, she was not amused.

Before Hermione could ask what the other girl meant, the Weasley twins showed up clapping Harry on the back: "Harry, good sir!"

"We heard from Wood, about the good news."

"Were on the team too.."

"Beaters!"

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bludgeoned while attacking the other team."

"Oliver sent us to tell you.."

"You'll be meeting the team for regular practices after Ollie's taught you the basics."

"Then training for the games!"

"Already, I only started flying, besides, what if I make a fool of myself." He said nervously.

"You will make a fool of yourself, it's in your blood." Hermione said matter-of-factly. She pointed to a nearby trophy case; on a plaque was his father's name, "see?"

Breakfast was an interesting affair; the whole Gryffindor house was offering congratulations, standing in awe of him or showing some form of camaraderie. As he ate Hedwig flew in carrying a long parcel. Curious, Harry and members of the table unwrapped it to find a brand new broomstick, Harry looked over to the staff table to see Hedwig perched on his Head of House's fingers, the Transfiguration teacher giving him a bit of a smile.

"That's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said loudly. Harry closed his eyes to stifle the headache he felt coming on; he really didn't need this now.

"What's this, I hear Potter has gotten a broom." Great another person to annoy him, and breakfast wasn't even over yet.

"Good day Malfoy." He said wearily.

"So having a last meal then." The blonde gloated; oh he gloated.

"No as of yesterday I will be acting as the seeker for my hose team." Harry answered.

Malfoy lost what little color in his face "you think you're si great Potter, how about we settle this over a wizard's duel?" the Slytherin challenged.

"You're on! I'm his second, who's yours" the head-headed fool exclaimed. Before Malfoy could retort Harry interjected.

"Hold on, he does not speak for me, besides a duel wouldn't be worth it; perhaps in a few years' time?" he said, throwing a glare at the oblivious ginger.

Malfoy took a moment before nodding. At that moment Professor Flitwick approached the group "not fighting are we boys?" the minute professor inquired.

"No sir I was just thanking Mr. Malfoy for providing me with the chance to be a seeker in my first year." Harry said brightly.

"Excellent, a Nimbus series if I recall, ah look at the time I must be getting ready, see you all in class. "With that the half-goblin gave Harry a knowing wink before heading off.

The following weeks passed with preparations for Halloween: Hagrid had brought several pumpkins that could fit three adult men inside of them for various purposes, like food or as jack-o-lanterns; live bats were seen flying about in the Great Hall; there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a quartet of singing skeletons. Throughout all of this Harry was plagued with a feeling of dread, the Durselys had never let him celebrate any holiday, but Halloween was especially bad. During the day, he was given double chores, the same as his birthday, at night Dudley went out in various costumes to collect bags and buckets of sweet candy. When he asked why, he was smacked with a skillet and told that Halloween was when his "useless drunk parents" had died and they saddled with him. Since then, Harry never had the desire to celebrate the holiday.

Halloween day came and with it a special Charms lesson, Professor Flitwick had been teaching them wand movements and their meaning in magic, today they were to put all they had learned together to cast the Levitation Charm. as the class filed in Flitwick started by clearing his throat: "Ehem, good afternoon class, Today you will be learning the Levitation charm, or how to make objects fly" he said brightly. "now, you all remember the moment we have been practicing? The swich-and-flick, together now, that's it, now while performing this movement say: _Wingardium Leviosa,_ again, that is now pair up and practice until the end of period, I will be by to help anyone who needs it." The students were given feathers to practice on as Filtwick began to pace to the room to various cries of " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The class was met with either causing the feather to move or not at all. Seamus, who was partnered with Harry caused a small explosion, singeing his face. However, as fate would have it Hermione was paired with Ron Weasley, polar opposites in every way; she studious, knowledgeable, and hardworking; he lazy, gluttonous and short-tempered; suffice to say they clashed more often than not with Hermione making the red head look like a fool, without fail.

The redhead was trying to cast waving his wand wildly, slurring the incantation. Hermione quickly halted him "No, stop, you're doing it all wrong its Levioosa, not Leviosaaaa." She corrected, annunciating the spell to show him the difference.

He shot her a glare, "well if you're so smart, why don't you do it."

"Gladly: _Wingardium Leviosa"_ the feather floated right off the desk into the air.

Flitwick caught this "oh, look everyone! Miss Granger has done it, and Mr. Potter, Miss Jewelhart, well done! Take ten points each!"

Ronald Weasley was not amused.

Later after class Harry was walking with Hermione and Jasmine, looking forward to the evening feast and sharing it with his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Weasley talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas "-It's Levioosa, not Leviosaaa, she's a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends." The group laughed.

Harry saw Hermione tense, eyes beginning to tear before she sprinted away from her classmates before he could stop her.

He brushed past the fool, making sure to bump into him roughly.

Harry spent the better part of the day searching for the brunette to no avail and his frustration, she; he had friends, after all what was he to her.

"Harry?" he turned to find Daphne, who was carrying a book bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Daphne, have you see Hermione I-" she held up a hand to stop him.

"She's in the girls bathroom, I found her crying; what happened?" she asked concerned..

Harry explained the situation after their Charms class, the raven sighed "Unfortunately, that is what usually will happen. In our world, people coming from nonmagical families are considered unworthy by of the gift of magic, some because they try to force their beliefs on others, some believe that Muggles have found a way to steal magic from wizards/witches to create first-generation mages. Believe me, Hermione just got a taste of what's to come. In any case, she's going to need a good cry before she can move forward, I say we go down, enjoy the feast and save her a few treats when we see her." The raven said, twisting a lock of hair in thought.

"But-"

"She told me that she didn't want to see anyone for the rest of the day; leave her be for the day."

Harry sighed, but let the matter drop and when to prepare for the evening.

The fest turned out to be an enjoyable affair, the Great Hall was filled with various decorations and the food was to die for. The kitchens had turned out various dishes, from pumpkin pie to candied apples to candy confectionaries, along with coco and cider.

Suddenly, the doors burst open with Professor Quirrel running through screaming : "Troll in the dungeon, Troooollll!" he cried, then in a whimper ""thought you ought to know." He finished, collapsing in a heap.

The hall erupted into screams and other forms of panicky before the he3admaster had regained control of the situation "silence! Now, Prefects please lead you houses back to your Common rooms, the staff and myself with handle with matter." Dumbledore instructed.

The students began to file out, still whispering one to another. During this, Harry fell into step with Neville, "so how does a troll get into Hogwarts?" he asked.

Neville shrugged "maybe wondered in, there should be wards up to stop them though." Harry suddenly stopped "Harry, what?"

Harry turned, "Hermione, she doesn't know about it."

The other boy paused ,but nodded, "alright, but we grab her and go, that's it." He insisted, Harry nodded and the two quietly slipped from Percy Weasley's (admittedly weak) gaze.

As they headed out , Harry head someone following them, he looked behind to se Daphne coming up behind. He questioned her with a raised brow, "Slytherin's commonroom is in the dungeons." she said by way of explanation, "besides…" she said, then looking a bit awkward continued "I'm worried about Hermione." She finished with a bit of blush.

The boys decided to just shake their heads, seems like Daphne Greengrass had trouble freely expressing her emotions so directly.

The trio soon came towards the girl's bathroom before they were struck with a putrid stench "ugg, what is that?" Harry asked.

"Troll, guess it isn't in the dungeons after all." Neville said.

Then a scream assailed them, quickly they rushed over to see Hermione with her back to a wall in the washroom. Facing her was a ten-foot tall humanoid being with gray skin, wearing shoddy breaches and wielding a club ¾ of it's size. Also, it smelt like an outhouse left in a summer's sun.

The troll blinked stupidly before roaring at the little being before it and moving to attack.

Hermione, for her part, was paralyzed with fear, unable to move. That is until she heard a familiar voice: "Hermione, move!"

Harry, rushed in, grabbed the scared brunette's hand and moved to leave. The troll, however moved, slamming it's club in front of them, Harry reached for his wand when a piece of the tilling hit the troll on the side of its small head. It turned to find Neville holding another piece in his hand, "Oi pea brain, right here." The pump boy shouted, throwing the chuck at the large thing. The troll went to retaliate, suddenly Daphne, moved in front the creature giving a warning cry "Close your eyes!" she said before using a spell they had only heard in passing during Herbology:

" _Lumos Solem!"_

Light erupted for her wand in a cone , blighting the troll, causing it to roar and stagger about, swinging wildly.

"C'mon let's go!" Harry shouted, leading Hermione along with the other two bringing up the rear.

As they turned a corner they came face-to-face with the Hogwarts staff, "All of you, why aren't you in your common rooms!?" McGonagall demanded.

"Please professor, they were looking for me, you see I read about trolls and-" Hermione began before she was interrupted.

"Nonsense," Daphne cut in, "we were looking for her, true, Granger here was using the loo, we just swung by to make sure she knew about the troll." She said smoothly, making the other students nod.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass, why weren't you in your common room?" the transfiguration teacher continued.

"Well, we were told that the troll was in the dungeons, that's where Slytherin lies, the prefect told us to remain with other students," a loud crash and bellow came from the direction of the washroom, "oh, by the way, the trolls actually there." The Slytherin ice queen finished.

The teachers looked at one another before rushing towards the sound, "we will talk about this later, Miss Greengrass I will be informing professor Snape of this." McGonagall said in parting as the teachers left.

The four students were left standing somewhat awkwardly as they waited for someone to speak. Hermione decided to break the silence: "thank you" she said quietly, then proceeded to embrace the others, which were reciprocated; Harry found the feeling quite nice.

"No problem, after all we're friends, right?" Harry asked, unsure of himself.

It was at this point the Brunette first-generation witch broke down and held him tightly, nodding, sobbing and laughing the whole while.

 **?: Due to the fact that I really couldn't see Harry with any notable Hufflepuff girls from the cannon universe, I created one. She won't completely be an OC, rather I will be combing two characters to make this charming lass. Both characters have small roles in both Rowling's novels and in Fanfiction for the most part. What I hope to do with this character is to make a Happy-go-lucky type that tries to lift the group's spirits when everyone is down. Also, her special relationship to Harry with be a combination of her components both directly and indirectly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story.**

 **Thank you all of your patience, I've recently got a steady job and am getting ready to graduate in a month! So that's what's kept me, but I've never lost interest in writing this nor WWS.**

Chapter 6-

 **Sky and Stone**

The days following the "troll incident" had been a great comfort to Harry. Hermione had become even closer friends with her rescuers and more lenient regarding rule breaking, admitting that sometimes, in the right circumstances, rules should be bent if not outright broken if it helped other people. Somehow the story had leaked from the staff to the students, particularly Gryffindor. Harry was lauded for his actions and due to the involvement of Jasmine and Daphne, house tensions had lessened, some even friendly. Ronald Weasley had been severely punished with a month's detention and a 50-point loss for endangering a fellow student. The youngest Weasley brother had been alienated from everyone in the house, with his brothers, even Percy, denying any relation to him and the rest of the house only talked to him if required to.

The day found the small group of friends huddled up beside a tree that grew along the lake, Hermione had conjured bluebell flames which were kept in a jar to help ward off the cold. She had rented a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to help Harry better understand the game, the dark-haired boy had learned about the various ways a foul could be committed in the game, as well as the history behind the four balls.

Beside the two Gryffindors, Jasmine and Daphne were discussing the history of the magical world, particularly the wizard/goblin wars taught to them in their history of Magic class. The discussed the opposing viewpoints of the wars, mostly how each conflict began and ended; it followed a pattern: the wizards would infringe upon the goblin's rights as sentient beings; the goblins would retaliate; both sides would then escalate things further until treaties were singed to resolve the original issue. While the two did this, Hermione was furiously scribbling notes until her quill broke, making her sigh and bring out a ballpoint pen and continue on with more fervor.

The peace was broken when Snape had confiscated the library book, claiming that they couldn't be taken outside the castle before giving a sneer and walking off.

"That's ridiculous, I asked Madam Prince about where we could take the library books, she said as long aren't damaged, you could take them anywhere on the grounds" Hermione said glaring that the retreating figure. Hermione had developed a friendly relationship with the school's curmudgeon of a librarian; probably because of their mutual fondness of books.

Daphne giggled, "Be glad you only have to take him in small doses, he's known to be petty, often deters others from taking his NEWT courses. Some say that it's to keep others from replacing him; some say he's still working as one of the Dark Lord's agents; he was suspected of being a Death Eater after _his_ fall." She said finishing somberly.

"Death Eaters?" the bushy brunette asked, confused.

"You probably don't know they by that name" Jasmine said stretching to restore her sleeping limbs, "He-Who-Must-Not be named followers, witches and wizards that killed or intimidated others to assert their leaders claim to power" the bronzette said disgust clear in her eyes.

Hermione nodded, "but I don't understand, why won't people say is name, fear of a name only creates increases fear itself" She stated.

The Slytheirn turned to address her friend, "That would be correct, but at the time the name was jinxed, a kind of beacon went off whenever someone said 'Voldemort', the Death Eaters would hone in on the signal and…kill everyone in the vicinity that wasn't a part of their group. Hermione, I don't think you understand the chaos he caused, people no longer trusted each other; everyone lived in fear that they would be next; and he killed muggles and muggle-borns alike. Thankfully he died while going after the Potters; he was fear itself at the time". She said pale at the thought.

Jasmine picked up the conversation, "Anyway back to Snape: he was rumored to be a part He-Who-Must-Not be-Named's inner circle, possibly a spy." She said with finality.

Well, whatever" Harry said, "I'm getting the book back, if you don't hear from me in an hour get McGonagall or Flitwick." He said, getting up at heading after the Potions Master.

During his trek to the dungeons, he thought on Shattermaul's letter to him. The goblin had chastised him for bringing so much attention to himself, but had agreed that it was necessary to save another student and had gained a new ally in the process. Goblins lived to establish connections that primarily benefited them; Harry himself being a prime example.

As he approached his destination, he heard hushed voices. Giving into his natural curiosity, Harry brace himself against a wall and listened in:

"…Thrice damned dog, you try to keep one head at bay and the other two attack. Damnit what was Dumbledore and Flamel thinking bringing that thing to the school. We all put defenses into the Third Floor corridor, no one but Dumbledore know what they all were; it's beyond my duties." Snape was gritting out.

The voice of Filtch, the castle caretaker followed in its gravely tones: "yeah, yeah c'mon let's see it; lift up you robe, that's it."

Harry, following his curiosity, peeked into the room. He saw Filch pulling up Snape's robes, had he been older or of a different mindset, Harry would have missed what else he saw. However, what grabbed his attention was the massive gash on the potion master's leg, Harry recognized the general shape of a dog bite from his uncle's sister and her bulldogs that would attack his every time she decided to visit. He gasped which caught the men's attention, "Potter!" Snape roared, acting on instinct, Harry ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, forgetting the book while trying to digest what he had heard.

The next morning, Harry had written Shattermaul about what he had learned about the Potions professor. While he ate breakfast Oliver had come to check on him. The Gryffindor captain had taken to acting as an older brother to Harry since they met, helping him navigate the castle and helping him get adjusted to school life at Hogwarts."Alright Harry? Listen, were going to start training you on how to counter Slytherin's game. Be sure to be there, this is you and Katie's debut and I want to see the best from you both." With that he left, leaving Harry without an appetite.

Harry was enjoying the new changes in his life after joining the team, he had started to develop a relationship with his new teammates. Fred and George were the school pranksters, often testing their ideas in the form of pranks, which thankfully weren't malicious or harmful. Both were kind and often would tell Harry about their many adventures though the castle and encouraged him to go on his own to discover some secrets of the castle for himself; provided he tell them his findings. Next were the two older Chasers Alicia and Angela. Alicia was of Spanish decent with a temperament and tongue to match, especially when angered. Angel was dark-skinned with her hair in braids, Angela often worked as a buffer between Oliver's fervor with the practically of being students at school; making her the unofficial second-in-command. Last, but certainly not least was Katie Bell, a strawberry blonde with hair that when slightly past her shoulders and sky blue eyes. The two new additions to the team quickly bonded due to having similar back grounds and being kindred spirts both were raised in a non-magic world. Both were athletic, he out a nicety and she because of self-defense classes. They talked about living in the magical world and commenting on how it seemed to be stuck in the 1800's with little to no technology which both found odd seeing as in the last couple of centuries there was no attempt from the magical people to develop magical compatible technology, instead relying solely on magic.

Practice followed with Oliver talking about strategy against their opponents. "Alright everyone, I'll go over this again for our new members: first and foremost: Slytherin. Plays. Dirty. There's no way we can overlook that, they will foul, cheat or injure whomever they can if it means they win. Now what we need to do is score fast and constantly and watch each other's backs out there. Harry, the best way we have to winning without too much Trouble is you find the snitch and catch it. I mean it, you see it, go." With that the team when over different scenarios and tactics.

Soon the day of the match came. Harry sat at the house table eating breakfast; or rather his friends were trying to get him to eat.

"C'mon Harry just a bite of toast"

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll need your strength; eat"

In the end Harry was old able to down a bit and sip of juice.

Jasmine shook her head, "fine no use forcing him. Good luck Harry" she clapped him on the shoulder and headed off.

Hermione gave a quick hug telling him to be careful and not to get himself hurt before following the Ravenclaw. The two were going to cheer for him at the game.

Daphne had told them that Snape was forcing Slytheirn house to stand together in the house box for the first game, she still wished Harry luck as her friend though.

Harry joined the rest of the team in the lockers, changed into his uniform, nerves playing havoc with his stomach and heart. They team soon gathered with Harry beside Oliver.

"Nervous Harry?" the elder asked.

"A little." He admitted, feeling quezzy.

"I figured, I was scared my first game."

"What happened?"

"Took a bludger to the head, was out for a month" Oliver said, then noticed Harry stiffen. "Don't worry, I was older and much less skilled than you are. Just do everything we practiced and you'll be fine." The captain said to his seeker.

The teams strode out to the pitch. The captains shook hands, Flint, the Slytherin leader, trying to crush Oliver's hand in his own. Madam Hooch came between the two "Now I expect a clean, fair game; from all of you", she said, her gaze lingering of the Slytherin team.

"Now on my whistle, Three, two, one!" she blew and the game began.

Once he was in air, Harry felt all the worry and doubts he had all day melt away. He did a lap to get a feel for the match and began to search for the snitch.

As he circled the stadium, idly hearing Lee Jordan, the twin's friend, commentate on the moves and fouls of the other players. There he'd seen a glint of gold, only to find it was the light reflecting off of a Slytheirn Chaser's wrist. He dodged a blunder before one of the twins retaliated in kind.

He ascended again to regain his vantage point over the stadium, he searched, while he did this he could hear the Slytheirn catching up while taking Angelina and Oliver out of the game. He needed act now or they ran the risk of losing.

A glint caught his attention, this time it was the golden orb, floating near the Ravenclaw stands. He began to will his broom towards the ball, when it suddenly bucked, nearly dislocating his arm. He was left handing for dear life.

Hermione lowered her goggles fearing for her friend. Looking back to Jasmine who hand just lowered her own pair. The bronzette's face was pulled into a thin line. She pointed at the staff section "It's Snape, he's chanting something, go!"

Hermione dashed towards the staff stands, her lungs burning as she pushed her body as hard as she could. When she was at the foot of her destination she collided with another body, "sorry excuse me..." she began before a familiar voice stopped her, "Hermione why are you here. Wait, you saw Quirrell as well" Daphne was saying as she helped the brunette to her feet.

The brunette shook her head, "no Jasmine saw Snape chanting something."

Daphne nodded, "Mille saw Quirrell, Come on then!"

The two climbed quickly, balancing each other to keep from falling. They reached the opening where they could see and hear the events around them. Looking to each other the girls nodded and lit the corner of a robe; Herminie lighting Snape's, while Daphne igniting Quirrell's. A few seconds passed before yelps were heard form behind them. Once they reached the bottom of the Stands, the two collapsed before Hermione spoke: "well that was fun," at that both collapsed while dissolving into laughter, sitting back to back.

Harry felt his broom stabilize and hover obediently. He swung himself back onto his broom to cheers from a (mostly) concerned crowd. Desperately, he searched for the snitch and quickly, Slytherin had overcome a heavily damaged Gryffindor team and capturing the ball would secure the win for either team. He found it by the opposing goal posts and rocketed towards it. His counterpart picked up on this and chased after him. The two were within a few feet before the winged ball started to evade erratically leading the games climax; the hunt was on.

The seekers weaved to followed, dodging both ally and enemy. The snitch went into a dive with the two in pursuit. Hunters and prey were skimming the ground, Harry pushed his broom while stretching his arm, grasping. His opponent was within fingertip range, "harry duck!", on instinct, he pressed flattened as a bludger cannoned into the Slytheirn seeker, throwing him from his broom. Harry raised his head seeing one of the red-haired twins and gave the beater a nod and focused on his quarry. He started to stand on the broom, keeping his balance steady, then leapt off to grab the flying ball when it changed diffraction and flew at him. He fell ,rolling on the ground before picking himself up and started to choke. Katie landed by him and pointed to this throat, understanding, Katie encircled her arms around him and began a Heimlich Maneuver. A few pumps did it and the snitch popped out of his throat and into his hands. He showed the ball to Hooch, who blew her whistle and declared Gryffindor the winner.

The crowd cheered as the red and gold players gathered to celebrate with their youngest player. Harry still felt Katie's arms around him as she held him close swaying softly; idly aware of her perfume and the soft feeling against his back.

"Coswalup, why would Professor Snape try ta curse Harry." Hagrid was saying as they walked beside him after telling him what happened at the game.

"But Hagrid, Daphne and I saw him, Snape was looking at Harry, while chanting and not blinking; I read about it recently." Hermione countered.

Hagrid waved her off "Dumbledore trusts him, besides , Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone." He said before a horrified look covered his face, "Shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that." He grumbled.

"Is this about the Cerberus on the Third Floor?" Jasmine asked.

"How do yeh know bout Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well eyh he's mine, lent im to Dumbledore fer the year; now do you know about him?"

"Everyone's been talking about him" Harry said.

Hagrid stopped "now listen all of you, yer messin with things that yeh have no business messin around in. What Fluffy is guardin is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!" he said.

A moment passes and the horrified look returned "Err, that's all fer now, got stuff ta do." With that he ran surprisingly fast for such a large man; leaving the students by themselves.

They looked at each other in bewilderment before Hermione spoke, "Flamel, I could swear I've heard about him." With that she took off, Jasmine quickly followed, shouting at her to wait.

Harry noticing that He and Daphne were alone, offered his arm eliciting a smile as the walked back to the castle.

Later that night Gryffindor house celebrated their victory against their rivals, with the twins providing food and drinks, courtesy of the Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione came in about an hour after the celebrations began, looking pleased with herself and told him that she had found something tided to Nicholas Flamael and she would tell him tomorrow before joining the party. Katie soon joined him and stared to dance with him, teaching him a few moves, "just in case" she had said with a wink.

The next morning, Harry was happily chatting with his friends when Hermione joined them, after having some fruit she addressed the group: "Have any of you heart of the Sorcerer's Stone?"

 **Katie: So on to the second set of girls starting with Gryffindor. Katie Bell is one of the more popular girls to pair Harry up with; she's kind, sporty and has a special bond with Harry due to being teammates. Often I've seen she portrayed as being the girl who casually flirts with the MC (Harry) and helps them get used to interacting with the fairer sex. For purposes of this story, I will be taking this for her character. In addition, I'm not sure what her blood status is, but I'll be making her muggleborn for a subplot I will introduce as the story progresses. Overall, she'll be the 'big sister' to the rest of the girls.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story. Negative comments will be ignored.**

 **Hi all, I know this chapter took a bit but better late than never eh?**

Chapter 7-

 **Present Real/ Fake**

Soon the dreariness of November gave into the excitement of the Holidays. The staff passed around lists to account for which students were staying for the season and who was leaving the castle to visit their families. Daphne, Hermione and Neville signed up for the latter promising to send presents. Daphne in particular said that she wanted to talk to her parents about her new friends, as well as visit her little sister.

Harry was preparing for another lonely winter, as he had for every year prior to this year, he settled with review his studies and prepare for the end-of-term exams, starting with what he had learned so far, then continue until he felt ready for the exams in May. Those plans fell with Jasmine dragging him off to train. Overall, she helped him alleviate the somewhat empty feeling he had, not that she would admit it, Harry found that the bronzette was awkward with people her own age and that she cared in her own way. From what he heard the Gringotts Goblins had raised her all her life, they had sent her with him as a pseudo-bodyguard, however Harry had his suspicions that she was a much a part of whatever plan the goblins had for him as he was.

For her part, Jasmine had trouble understanding how accepting Harry had been, especially given his background with his relatives. She had been raised to weight consequences of trusting someone with the benefits and her was this (admittedly) scrawny boy, who seemed despite to find somewhere that would treat him like a fellow being. Giving a sigh, she resolved that it was probably for the best that he had accepted the help; otherwise, he would probably get himself killed one way or another.

The two spent their time indoors due to Jasmine's rather extreme aversion to the cold, which Harry felt was hilarious; however, he spared her feelings by not saying anything. Aside from studying or other miscellaneous tasks, they trained, partly for exercise, partly to keep their bodies warm. Harry was working on a style that allowed him to use a sword in conjunction with his wand while Jasmine preferred to use a pair of butterfly swords, which allowed her to switch off using a bland in each hand or have one free to use her own wand. Sometimes they worked on unarmed combat, just in case, more often than not Harry was on his back with Jasmine telling him to get back up; only for her to knock him down again.

Whenever he had the time, Harry often visited the library to learn about the more advanced branches of magic-such as dueling, enchanting and warding. In addition, after reading about Nicholas Flamel, he had started to study Alchemy. He had to thank Percy Weasley, who had acknowledged his underclassman's thirst for learning and used his authority as a perfect to acquire any book they first year need; if he returned the books in the same condition as they were rented.

Alchemy seemed to be a mixture of science, Potions, Transfiguration and some philosophy; teaching about practices their application and how they applied to the very nature of the world itself. One of the first lessons was on temperature and how heating or chilling a material affected its magical and non-magical properties and uses. In addition, it displayed a simple spell that could change the state of non-living matter. Harry quickly rented the tome out, carrying it with reverence, earning the approval of the librarian.

Soon signs of the castle making preparations for the Holidays, Hagrid would often be seen trudging through the snow carrying several firs behind him. The trees were decorated enchanted and otherwise prepared for the season. Also, it seemed that with the lack of the majority of the students gone the teaches seemed to 'let their hair down', this was evidenced by a drunken Hagrid kissing Professor McGonagall of the cheek and the Transfiguration teacher, rather than berating the large man, actually giggled, shocking the students. The students, for their part, made the best of the weather by playing in the snow, including snowball fights snowmen and other winter activities. The twins had enchanted a small volley to pelt themselves against Quirrell's turban.

Christmas Morning dawned with Harry seriously considering trying to spend the day in bed when he heard Ron clamoring about presents. Harry groaned, but forced himself out, on his way her almost tripped over a pile of gifts, "someone sent me presents?" he wondered aloud.

"Of course people sent you presents, you're Harry Potter." Ron said.

The twins entered, ruffling the younger boy's hair wising a Happy Christmas, upon seeing Harry's gifts the adopted a sheepish grin, indicating a package, "looks like mum sent you one too" Fred said, handing the gift over.

"She always makes us sweaters for Christmas; we may have mentioned you weren't expecting much…they're comfortable." George explained.

Harry opened the package to find a green, hand knitted sweater with an "H" sewn in. He was touched and merely nodded; the twins seemed to understand.

The three brothers left to collect their elder sibling, leaving Harry to the rest of his gifts. Hermione sent a box of chocolate frogs with her well wishes; from Daphne a guide to the Ancient and Noble houses with recommendations of which families he should look in to find his family. Hagrid had sent him a carved wooden flute that sounded a lot like Hedwig when blown. Neville, for his part had sent him some photos that he and his grandmother had found of Harry's parents, along with a few baby pictures of the boys together. He sorted through the rest of the gifts until he came upon two packages, one bearing the Gringotts seal and the other unmarked. He opened the first to find what looked like char bracelets and a letter from Shattermaul:

 _Student,_

 _I wish you pleasant Holidays and congratulate you on your continuing education. As is custom for the season, we at Gringotts have sent these bracelets, one for yourself, the other for Jewelhart. They are enchanted to ward off minor curses, jinxes and the like. Also, according to your parents instruction, a small bonus has been added to your trust vault to spend on gift's for your friends and allies. Lastly, keep your wits about you; stay out for trouble as possible; however, if you feel the stone is in imminent danger you have permission to acquire it yourself as long as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is kept away from it. Pleasant end of the year._

 _May the Grand Melody keep you,_

 _Your Master_

Harry smiled at the letter's contents then blushed, realizing that he hadn't thought of presents for his friends; he never had any before. He quickly wrote a note to have a fresh set of quills and chocolates sent to his friends; maybe he should get something for Hedwig as well.

He turned to the remaining package. Tearing it open, a slivery fabric spilled out, almost liquid-like. Harry gingerly picked it up; noting the soft silky texture, holding it up the fabric appeared to be a cloak. He threw it on, turned to examine himself in the mirror, and almost yelped when he saw only his floating head. He found a note attached to the cloak:

 _Your father left me this in my possession before he died; it's time I returned it to you._

 _Use it well._

There was no signature, leaving Harry with more questions than answers.

He made is way down to the Great Hall. Once fining the bronze-haired Ravenclaw, he wished her a Happy Christmas and handed her one of the charm bracelets, which she accepted with a blush and murmur of thanks. Harry spent the rest of this day enjoying the holiday for the first time tasting the feasts, wandering the Halls and making himself merry.

During the rest of the break, he had taken to using his father's cloak to freely wander the halls after curfew to make himself familiar with the castles seeming endless passage ways. One of the places that he frequented was the forbidden section of the library, even though the prefect was willing to rent books for harry the Forbidden section required the express permission of a faculty member to use any of the books, harry soon found out why when the books would react violently when opened.

It was on one of these excursions that he heard hushed whispers. Quietly making his way towards the voices, Harry saw Snape pinning Quirrell by his robes, threatening him. Somehow, the sallow-faced teacher seemed to notice they were being watched and nearly pulled the cloak from Harry; only missing due to the boy's short height.

Harry deciding not to stay any longer, dashed away from the scene. Eventually he found himself in an unfamiliar room with a few desks and something covered by a heavy cloth. Harry, curious went over to the object and pulled off the covering to reveal a large full-length mirror with strange lettering etched into the top. He looked into the mirror and at first saw himself, then figures stepped out the shadows to show two figures, the first was a tall man with unruly black hair, hazel eyes and crookedly placed glasses; the second was a beautiful woman with long, red hair and almond-shaped green eyes. Both smiled at him with the woman shedding a small tear. Harry's mouth was hanging wide-open as he viewed what could only be his parents, "Mum…Dad?" he asked uncertainly receiving a nod from each Harry then saw a series of people, who one way or another, resembled him he reached out to his family, wanting, needing to meet them when a voice cut though his thoughts.

"I see that you, like many others, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised Harry" Dumbledore was calmly walking though eyes twinkling.

"Sir I-" Harry tried to explain before the other wizard raised a hand to stop him.

"It happens, more than most headmasters would care to admit, students wandering the hallways late at night having one kind of adventure or another. It seems yours has lead you to this particular artifact. Now Harry, having looked into the mirror, can you tell me what it does?" the elder mage asked his pupil, leaning back to wait.

Harry thought, "Well, I think… erm. It shows people what they want?" he guessed uncertainly.

"A good guess, but only partly correct, you see Harry the Mirror of Erised is a curious vanity as it showed the deepest, most desperate desire they have. For example, a person may see themselves a rich or famous above all others; however, unlike them you see the family that you've never known. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands before adopting a serious expression, "Now Harry, I understand the temptation that the mirror holds for you, I implore you to not go seeking it. Like the story of Echo, many a witch and wizard have wasted away looking into this mirror and forgetting to live; it does not do well to dwell on dreams. I have had it brought to the castle for specific reasons; many which I cannot share with an eleven-year-old. Now, off to bed." Dumbledore said ushering Harry away.

"Thank you sir; goodnight." Harry said, relived that he would not be punished, he turned to leave but paused, "Sir one question before I go: what do you see when you look into the mirror?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore fixed him with glittering eyes, "Goodnight Harry." He simply said.

Harry nodded and left, choosing to press the issue, it had been a rather personal question after all.

 **Jasmine: I feel that I need to explain a bit about my inspiration behind this character. Her name comes from a particular book series that (to me) stood out from others especially given its target demographic. Not only was it an interesting series, but it was also well written. The series contained many puzzles that the reader could attempt to solve along with the characters, I never felt embarrassed about reading them. Since then, I've lost all of my copies of the series due to circumstance.**

 **I digress, my Jasmine will embody a lot of her namesake's traits, capable, tomboyish and candid. Her role is to be a bit of a realist in the group and to be Harry's shadow along with pursuing her own goals.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remnant Legacy**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the idea of this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter; read and review, and subscribe, if you like this story. Everyone, thank you so much for your words of encouragement, I've been busy with preparations to move out-of-state, also I have a very fleeting attention span, so yeah.**

Chapter 8

Journeys in the night

As the Young boy left Albus Dumbledore, turned to look into the enchanted mirror what he saw was the same thing that filled him with such happiness, yet so much regret; his sister. The image of Arianna Dumbledore, the (mostly) unknown sibling of the famed wizard met his gaze evenly. However unlike before, the once sparkling eyes, so full of like, now were lifeless and somewhat cold. _'Yet she was sad and cold, separated from his as by a veil.'_ The quote From The Tales of Beedle the Bard was too accurate to how Dumbledore saw his youngest sibling nowadays. Although is pained him still, Albus still stood by the decision he had made over a century ago, he still remembered their family home being torn apart by Arianna's magic and how he finally brought her peace; more than his parents or brother had at least.

Dumbledore moved away from the furniture piece to return to his chambers when he heard the familiar trill of Fawkes. Blue eyes met amber, "come to have another go at me now?" he said gruffly.

' _No' the soft musical voice answered, 'That was right of you to tell him about the dangers of the mirror, he may have wasted months if not stopped before long' Fawkes finished, ruffling his wings a bit._

"Didn't want him to be distracted, I need him ready for the end of term"

Fawkes trilled again, only this time this was fast and stopped frequently, anyone could guess that Albus Dumbledore was being laughed at.

The man threw up his hands, "Fine, have your laugh, this will all be a good joke once everything is over."

Fawkes abruptly stopped and looked at Dumbledore with a mixture of sadness, disappointment and pity, _"Is this all you've become Albus? Someone so caught up in their own laurels that they destroy any chance of a new generation from growing? I remember the man who defeated Grindlewald, you were truly the magnificent man you are now impersonating. You knew who you were and tried to help others, that is why I became a phoenix and not the owl I was. Did than man die along with Grindlewald and all that's left is a fool who doesn't know the difference between saving someone and dooming them?!"_

"Then why don't you leave, if your so disgusted with me?" Dumbledore challenged.

' _Simple. I'm bound to you, whether we like it or not, I was reborn because of your sacrifice and I will be there with you when you take your last breath; such is the nature of my species."_ Fawkes said softly ' _One last thing Albus, there will be a new champion of the magical world, whether you help him or become a stepping stone in his path is your choice' with that the magical bird disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving the wizard alone._

Soon the Holidays ended and the students returned to the castle for the last days of the break before term started again. Harry told his friends what had happened while they were gone. As could be expected, there was a bit of silence before Hermione broke it, "Harry, do you realize how much trouble you could have been in, wandering the castle after hours- not to mention what could have happened to you if you let that mirror get to you!" She admonished.

"She's right, there are a lot of enchanted items that contain hexes or curses if used badly. There have been stories of items that change your personality, force you to use them constantly and some that even steal the life out of anyone who touches them." Daphne said, hands in a white-knuckle grip.

"Alright, I get it! Next time I go wandering after hours, I'll take you along with me. Harry said before eating some toast.

"That's not what we're-" Hermione began before Jasmine put a hand on her arm.

"Just give it up, he likes to pretend the stove isn't hot." The bronzette said before changing topics, "Anyone understands what Binns wanted us to learn for that last assignment?" Soon talk devolved into usual topics of students trying to understand educational systems.

The students' spent the rest f the next week adjusting to having classes again after the winter break and returning to their studies until on Friday at breakfast Hedwig had flow in carrying a note from Hagrid. Opening the letter, the letter had only a few words on it in Hagrid's untidy scrawl:

 **It's Hatching, meet me Sunday after 7 at night.**

Hermione, who was about to ask him what the large man had sent when she read it herself, "Harry," she hissed to get his attention "You can't be seriously thinking of going?!" She asked.

"Why not?" Curview isn't until nine, we just go down for an hour, see the dragon then leave in time to be in our beads and no one's the wiser." He answered.

Daphne, who came by with Jasmine, who she had borrowed notes from had over herd them "It's risky at best, while a hatching dragon would be interesting, I wonder what will happen to the games keeper, he had a job to do."

"She's right" Jasmine said, "Hagrid, not matter how much he thinks he knows, doesn't have any experience actually raising one. Even the most docile breeds are known to cause fires, his hut is exactly where you do not want to hatch one, forget raising one."

"So what do we do? Hagrid's my friend I don't want him to leave Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"The children looked at each other, what could they do on one hand, Hagrid always had wanted to have a dragon and taking that away from him would be cruel, however a school was no place to raise a dragon.

The answer came in the form of Katie who had been walking by "What's this about Harigd and a dragon." The blonde asked reaching over and taking a bagel. The first years told her what they had learned. Katie sighed, "It was bound to happen, look, I can talk to the twins see if they can send a letter to their brother who works as a dragon breeder, no promises but if you can convince Hagrid that it would be best for the dragon we can send it away and no one's the wiser." She said before giving a smile, "See you at practice Harry" she said giving him a hug and leaving.

Happy with the plan the group went back to their meal.

Then next couple of days went by and Harry, Hermione and Jasmine made their way to the hut. Knocking they were quickly ushered in, the room was stuffy with the heat as opposed to the chilly January weather, after shedding their coats the children huddled around the egg, which was making sharp, scraping sounds. All at once a hole appeared at the egg exploded, revealing the dragon. To Harry it looked like a winkled umbrella, until with unfolded it's wings to show a scaly body the size of a small dog with sharp fangs and red eyes.

"Aunt he beautiful, he's a-" Hagrid began before Jasmine cut in.

"A Norigean Ridgeback," Jasmine said looking at the newborn, "Not bad, for a beginner at least it's not a horntail or vipertooth. So, Hagrid, what now?"

"I'm gonna name him Norbert and he'll be here with me; I'll raise him" Hargid said proudly.

The students looked at the games keeper in shocked silence, finally, Harry spoke "Hagrid, I know you've wanted a dragon but, it's still illegal to own one?"

Hagrid waved his massive hands in a dismissive gesture, "Codswalup, people just don't understand them, now come to mummy Norbert." He said holding his hands out to the dragon; pulling them back and chuckling when it tried to bite him.

"He's right Hagrid, raising a dragon is a full-time job, there are people who make this their life's work, you could lose your ability to live here!" At this Hagrid stopped before turning to the bronzette black eyes meeting Jade. Seeing she had his attention Jasmine continued, "Look, I know dragons can be lovely creatures but, it isn't fair for you nor Norbert to live here. If you want I know some special reserves in Romania that can take him and you can visit him whenever you want." She finished softly.

A long moment passed as they watched Hagrid struggle with himself, eyes switching from misty to forlorn. After a long while he looked at the baby dragon, huffed and nodded, "alright, we'll send him away, think I still know how to contact Charlie Weasley, just give me a coupa months, but this stays secret, just between all here, promise." They did and the atmosphere became less tense for a moment before Hagrid looked out this window, "hey who's that?!"

They turned to see a family blond headed form of Draco Malfoy running back to the castle.

"Damn" Hermione said ,which was followed by shouts of 'language'.

Surprising the next two months went by relatively quietly, with the approaching end-of-the-year exams the professors had heightened the work load causing stress among the students. Hermione was practically in hysterics until Katie had been brought in to help clam the younger girl by telling her that she was already prepared for the majority for the tests and all that was left was what spells the students would learn at the end of the year.

As the time went by they tried to help Hagrid with taking care of Norbert, which proved to be difficult as the dragon was ill-tempered and prone to either breathing fire of biting them; it didn't help the Hagrid blamed them whenever the dragon attacked them, babying the dragon and turing a deaf ear to any arguments. During this Norbert had bitten Jasmine's hand which turned a sickly color and landing her into the hospital wing with a fever. At this Someone put their foot down and plans were made to transport the dragon to Romania.

On the night of the transfer Harry and Hermione had taken over under the invisibility cloak, Harry gingerly carried the basket that held the infant dragon which moved and sounds of tearing could be herd. Oddly enough the transfer had gone smoothly with the added bonus of seeing Malfoy being punished for being out past curfew. Hover due to misplacing the cloak the two had been caught by Flitch and with poor Neviel, who had been out trying to warn them. This resulted with Detentions and an alarming 150 point loss for the house of Lions.

The following evening a house meeting had been called about the recent point loss due to the three first-years, the two seventh year prefects had gathered the members of the house and were trying to quite them. After silence had been established the male seventh year prefect, a young man with a lanky build, and short, dirty blonde hair spoke "Alright everyone, if I could have your attention, thank you. Now I know that we suffered recently form what these three have done, however, we were all told the same thing when we first came to Hogwarts, 'your house is your family' and as a family they have a right to explain themselves to the house. So what happened" the prefect asked gently. Harry explained what had happened, including the bit about Norbert with Hermione chipping in with details now and then. After they had finished the prefect nodded "So that's what happened, well can't say I'm surprised, it's common knowledge that Hagrid tends to bring dangerous creatures to school, heck Professor Kettleburn often asks him to do so for N.E.W.T classes. Look, we're not mad at you lot but, it would be best if you laid low for the rest of the year, Miss Granger-Hermione, you're fine, you've already eared enough points to cover yourself, just dial it back until next year. Neville, don't stress too much the twins regularly lose use hundreds of points yearly you might want to read ahead, especially in Potions." He assured the two before turning to

harry, "Now Harry, I think you need to lay off the nightly excursions until next year, I don't know why exactly McGonagall took away so many points for being out late, but right now you need to focus on the end of the year, especially with Quidditch finals in a month, Ollie will keep you tired enough with practice until exams are on; right Ollie?"

Oliver, who had been standing off to the side nodded, "Sure Tim, I'll keep him out of trouble, right team?!" the Quidditch captain said addressing the entire team, who cheered.

True to his word, Oliver had increased practices, normally this would have caused a round of grumbling and some resentment towards Harry, however with the seeker's explanation and the fact that they were one game away from winning the inter-house Quiddtich cup the team used the opportunity to bond, eventually the team began say that Harry's punishment might be a blessing in disguise, giving them more time to train and win the cup.

Harry, for his part had begun to enjoy the simplicity of a normal school life, learning the technical aspects of magic and focusing on studying for next year and vowed never to go looking for trouble.

Soon the notice from McGonagall came about the detention. That evening, Harry left with Hermione and Neville in tow as they reached the entrance to the grounds they found Malfoy arguing with Flitch. "And I said, I will not go into that forest, it's in habited by centaurs, Acromantulars and.." at this a howl filled the air "werewolves." The Slytheirn finished.

Filtch grinned a yellow, crooked smile, "aye, you should have thought about them werewolves before you decided to roam around the castle at night. Ah here are the rest of you devils, come on, I need to bathe Mrs. Norris and don't want to waste our precious time with you ..things" he finished, reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. The care taker lead them towards the forest, all the while merrily taking about what torchers he would have inflicted on them if their punishments were up to him.

Soon they reached the forest's edge where Hagrid was standing with his crossbow in his hands holding onto Fang by his leash. Harry visible relaxed, maybe this detention wouldn't be so bad. Seeing this Flitch sneered, "think this will be a walk in the park just because the gameskeeper is here? Hope that gives you comfort when the acromantulas are eat-" he said before Hagrid cut him off.

"So that's why yer late, tellin the students that they'll be eaten! Bah, nothing will hurt them while I'm with them, alright you three, you've got this detention for whatever reasons, some not all your fault. Now we're goin in the forest.."

"This is ridiculous! I am not going into the forest" Malfoy was shouting.

"Yeh, can and yeh will, otherwise I'll talk to Dumbledore bout this if you don't."

Malfoy grumbled, "when my father hears about this-"

"He'll say that's how things are doe at Hogwarts, now if yer done wastin time we need to get inot the forest, something's hunting the unicorns."

Flitch decided to speak, "Fine their blighters are yours now, I'll be on my way and be back to pick up what's left of them; nighty night." With that he walked back to the castle

Hermione decided to speak up "Hagrid, what exactly is this supposed to teach us, I mean it seems were being punished for being out late by wandering around the forest at night." She said

Hagrid motioned them to follow him, as the five walked Hagrid answered, "Professor McGonagall wanted to make sure you all understand the many dangers that come out at night and that you shouldn't be doing that before you can protect yerselves." Hermione nodded, a little white-faced as she and the other students followed the armed man into the forest.

They proceeded on with only silence and the occasional whimper from Neville and Malfoy. After they had traveled deep into a forest, the group came upon a slivery pool. Bending down, Hagrid dipped his fingers into the substance before showing it to the children, "see this here? That's unicorn blood. Something been hunting them. Dumbledore asked me to look into it; closets I've come is a warm corpse. Now don't worry, as long as yer with me everything will be fine. That being said, I need more eyes to see if we can find the predator so Harry and Hermione, yer with me; Malfoy and Longbottom in ant0oher group. If yeh find it yeh need help send out red sparks."

The groups parted and Harry was left to worry, while he didn't particularly care from Malfoy, Neville was his friend and it would crush Harry if anything happen to him.

As soon as he tough of this red sparks appeared overhead. Hagrid sprang into action, "Everyone stay here!" he commanded before rushing towards the signal.

After a few minutes of worrying, Hagrid appeared dragging and berating Malfoy, "…who cried manticore, sides now, whatever's hunting the unicorns knowers were here now."

"How was I supposed to know Longbottom, would scare so easily" the blonde complained, "Just joking"

"Bah, aright Harry, stay with this idiot, Hermione your with me and Neville for the rest o the night."

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of walking, joined by malfoy's complaining. A slight irritation began to form from Harry's scar, which quickly turned into a dull ache. He grunted gaining Malfoy's attention.

"Oi Potter, what's with you?" Malfoy asked. Harry waved him off as they continued; the pain in his scar steadily increasing with each step.

Malfoy made a sound, made a sound that was a mix of horror and disgust. Harry followed his gaze to the corpse of a unicorn, bending over it was a cloaked figure that was steadily drinking the poor dead creature's blood.

Either sensing the two or hearing Malfoy, the figure turned to them; the lover part of it's face was caked in silvery blood.

Malfoy screamed before running away for all he was worth; leaving Harry on his own.

The pain switched from searing to pure agony, bringing Harry to his knees; only dimly aware of the approaching being.

Suddenly, the sound of galloping hooves sounded and a large figure leapt from behind Harry, sailing over him and landing between him and the cloaked figure before raising itself and forcing the latter to flee. A few moment's passed and the pain subsided and Harry shakily got back on his feet.

"Are you alright Harry Potter?" Harry raised his gaze to find a being who resembled a torso of a man attached to the body of a horse: a centaur.

"Y-yes thank you, um..." Harry said, still trying to get his bearings again.

The centaur straightened, "My name is Firenze, you must leave the forest at once, many beings are ware of you presence here togging, especially that abomination." The now named Firenze said, indicating the direction the being had flown off to.

"Why? What was that thing?"

"are you aware of the properties of unicorn blood?"

"No, we've only used the horn and tail for potions."

"That is because it is a great sin to kill a unicorn, greater still to drink its blood. The blood of the unicorn has the ability to stave off death, however it comes at terrible price: drinking it does keep one alive yes, but the recipient suffers from a cursed life one hardly worth living."

"but then why would anyone do that-"

Can you not think of anyone, especially if the cursed live can be exchanged for a complete one, think Harry Potter, who would be willing to return at any means necessary?"

"Wait, you mean that thing was-"

"Harry!" Hagrid came rushing in, the three other students in tow, "Oh hullo Firenze."

The centaur responded with out taking his eyes off Harry, "Good evening Hagrid, are these students?"

Hagrid shuffled "err.." he trailed off

Firenze turned his gaze, "It's best to take them back the castle, whatever punishment they have inflicted upon themselves has been paid,; the forests are not safe for ones so young. A warning though" the centaur said before turning to leave, "Mars is bright tonight the first sings of war are upon us." With that the centaur left.

"Err... Alright you lot let's get yeh back to the castle, you won't be going out late right? Right" Hagrid said before leading the students out of the forest and back to the castle for the night.

 **I apologize, this is a rushed version of this chapter, I will replace it with a more completed version in the next two weeks as I will be traveling.**


End file.
